icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-3508470-20120506145101/@comment-3247345-20120507045815
I don't know why people are so upset about this. It's no secret that they think it's awkward to kiss each other. On the set, they need to suck it up and deal with it. They do a really good job of doing that. With interviews, they have more leeway to say what they think, but they should still use common sense. Jennette did nothing wrong by saying she thinks it's awkward to kiss Nathan. It's okay to say things like that in an interview. That's what they're for. It's not like she directly bashed Seddie. She's been dealing with Jathan for years and it's unreasonable to demand that she say nothing about it interviews that are designed to get the actress' perspective on the whole thing. As long as they use common sense, I have no problems with them commenting on things like this. Jennette didn't break the common sense rule. It's annoying how people are so quick to jump on Jennette for almost nothing while they'll defend Nathan's stupid behavior. The funny thing is, if Nathan hadn't acted so stupidly for the past 6 months, this wouldn't be an issue. People are just hypersensitive to actors saying things like this because of the lack of common sense Nathan has shown in recent months. First he pretty much condoned Madisen starting stuff with Jathan shippers on Twitter. No one was asking him to openly side with the Jathan shippers, but he didn't have to treat them like absolute crap. Then he brought Madisen onto the show. I don't like Madisen because of the stunt she pulled on Twitter. I don't care if Nathan dates Madisen or anyone else for that matter. But just because I don't care who Nathan dates doesn't mean I want someone who has nothing but contempt for iCarly fans to be rewarded with a spot on the show. But that wasn't enough. Then he had to go open his big yap and call Seddie abusive. Like I said before, I'm fine with actors saying what they think. But they should use common sense when they do so. If they don't, people are justified in criticizing them. It's common sense not to bash a ship on a show that you act on. The hate Nathan been getting is going way too far, but let's keep in mind that he brought this upon himself. Let me clear about how I feel about Nathan. I don't hate him. I say a lot of negative things about him, but the thing is he hasn't given me anything positive to work with recently. If he showed a little common sense, he wouldn't be getting all this hate and people wouldn't be hypersensitive to Jennette making an innocent comment in a way that was a little sarcastic. Let me repeat myself. I don't hate Nathan, but I refuse to defend the stupid things he's been doing and saying. It's too bad that his actions are causing people to freak out on Jennette over nothing.